Scar Tissue
by Lost-in-Blue
Summary: I'm not very good at summary's but it's a small fic with Roxas, Namine and Axel as the main characters. Please read because you'll understand it more by reading the story then the summary. Contains a small amount of RoxasxNamine. Rated K just to be safe


A/N: First AU fic that I have done. I always have loved the idea of these three being the best of friends, much more then Axel, Roxas and Xion. Even more then Sora, Kairi and Riku even. It's also my first time doing character death (wait till the end of the story to see _) so yeah. Please tell me what you think and give me some pointers. By the way, this is named after the Red Hot Chili Peppers song which will also be relevant to this story. Oh and also, THIS IS NOT AKUROKU! Perhaps small hints of Rokunami but no yaoi or shonen-ai. Also the song does not go with the fic but it's meant to be Axel's favorite song so yeah thats why I had it

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Red Hot Chili Peppers

Scar Tissue

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw_

_Sarcastic mister know it all_

"Are you playing this song AGAIN Axel?" asked Roxas as he looked up from the book he was reading. Axel looked up from the stereo and simply stated "Hey it's a good song by one of the most awesome bands ever man". Roxas rolled his eyes and returned to his book, as a blond girl walked in with some sea salt ice cream

_Close your eyes, and I'll kiss you cause_

_With the birds I'll share_

"Thanks Nam" said Roxas happily as he put down his book and started gobbling up his ice cream. She walked over to Axel to give him his one and also asked "You're listening to this song again?" Roxas chuckled in the corner and said "Haha you know that he won't ever change". "Hey what's that supposed to mean!" said Axel angrily as his two best friends laughed at his expression.

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

The three friends relaxed on the small couch listening to the music and slurping away on their ice creams. "Man I can't believe high school is almost over man, soon we'll be graduating and maybe some of us will get into a college!" blabbed Axel "Nam you still looking at that fancy art college right?" Namine looked shyly up from her ice cream and answered "Well hopefully. I sent my application but they haven't gotten back yet. I'm getting really nervous waiting for it!" Roxas smiled and patted her on the back saying "I'll bet you'll get in! You're the best artist in school and in Twilight Town!" Namine blushed and exclaimed "You really think so?" "We know so!" insisted both boys.

_Push me up against the wall_

_Young Kentucky girl in a push-up bra_

Soon after they finished their ice cream, Namine asked "What about you Roxas? What do you think your gonna do career wise?" He thought for a minute and replied "I think I'd like to study something like music management. I'd love to play in a band but every band I've been in so far has not worked out, and I'm not that great at guitar anyway…" "Hey you're great at guitar! It was all those other guys that sucked anyway." Axel snapped "Yeah you'd be a great musician Roxas! I think you should go for it!" Namine urged. Roxas shyly rubbed the back of his hair and stammered "Haha thanks guys"

_Fallin all over myself_

_To lick your heart and taste your health cause_

"And you Axel?" the two blonds inquired "Being a pyromaniac is not an actual job either". Axel laughed "Heh well actually I'm thinking I don't want to go to college" Namine and Roxas stared at him in disbelief and objected saying "But Axel you need to get into college to get a good job!" Axel relaxed more into the couch and chuckled "Guy's think about it, do you really wanna spend more years in SCHOOL? It's not for me. Beside's I'll find a job even if I didn't go to college.

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view…_

For a few more hours the happy trio continued on chatting away about how they were happy that high school was almost over, about music, the future and many other things. Roxas looked down at his watch and announced "Guy's its almost 6! We probably should get back. Ya know school tomorrow.". "Yeah tomorrows another happy Monday oh joy" Axel added. Namine got up and stretched her arms a bit and yawned "Well bye guys I'll see you tomorrow then" Roxas looked up and asked "Hey can I walk with you to your house? I mean we live really close". Namine looked down and smiled saying "Sure! Axel you wanna come too?". "Aww I wouldn't want to get in between you two lovebirds" Axel cockily stated. The two blonds blushed and shouted "AXEL!!!" in unison

_Blood loss in a bathroom stall_

_Southern girl with a scarlet drawl_

"Roxaaaaas! Namine's here to see you!" called Roxas's mother from downstairs. Roxas shot up and looked at the clock "Huh 6:30 in the morning? What could Namine want at this time?" He quickly got up and dressed and ran down the stairs to see the artist with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Roxas Roxas look at this!" she announced as she forced a letter into his hands. Although still drowsy he opened it up.

**Dear Miss Namine Kaiser, we at Destiny Island's College for the Arts are pleased to announce that we have acceteped your application to join our school**

He stopped reading at there and shouted happily as he gave his friend a bone crushing hug "See I told you that you would get accepted!" "Wow he only walked you home just last night, I didn't know you guys were already together!" said a sly Axel in the doorway. Roxas broke away from her and said in disbelief "AXEL? You're here?" Namine giggled "Yeah I already told him and invited him to come over to tell you" Axel playfully picked up the pale girl and yelled "Our little girl's going to college Roxas!" "Hey put me down!" she cried as the two boys laughed at the artist

_Wave good bye to Ma and Pa cause_

_With the birds I'll share_

"Ugh why does math have to be so boring!" thought Roxas as he slammed his head into the desk. Suddenly a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head to see a certain red head passing him a note. Roxas carefully ducked down to make sure the teacher didn't see and slowly opened up the piece of paper.

You and Namine wanna come over to my house to study and hang out after school?

Roxas took his pencil and wrote sure on the paper and silently passed it back. "Roxas! Can you tell us the answer to number 8?" the teacher snapped at him. Roxas looked around panicky and quickly said "Ugh 58?" The teacher looked at him in disbelief and blurted "Why that's correct! And I thought you weren't paying attention!" With that Roxas let out a sigh of relief.

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

BRIIIIING went the doorbell. Axel paused his and Roxas's game of Super Smash bros to answer the door. He opened the door to see the small blond girl with books in hand. "You guys are playing video games? Don't we have to work on an essay?" she scolded. Both boys sighed and turned off the system, and they all went up into Axel's room. "Gee Axel don't you ever clean this place, or do the cockroaches really need a home?" asked Roxas sarcastically. Axel looked back a little embarrassed and proclaimed "Well it's not like we have tons of homework to get through before school ends! I don't have time to clean it!" Namine sighed and mumbled "Boys…."

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

2 weeks passed and it was finally the last week of high school. "So your gonna go to that music college right Roxas?" asked Sora, Roxas's cousin. Roxas closed his locker at replied "Yep I'm going to study the music industry there." Sora smiled back at him saying "That's awesome dude! I'm gonna miss ya though. Traverse Town is quite far away. You'll come back and visit us though right?". "Of course! This place will always be me home, where all my friends are." he exclaimed happily.

_Soft spoken with a broken jaw_

_Step outside but not to brawl_

"Yo dude's! Whats up? Happy we'll soon be free from this prison!" interrupted Axel. Sora flashed another big smile at Axel and said "You bet. I'm happy I got accepted into the town's local college so I won't have to go far away from anyone. You're still staying here right Axel?". "Course! I'll be around unlike TWO PEOPLE I know" commented Axel looking at Roxas. Before Roxas had time to come up with a witty response, Namine came bounding towards them and said "Hi guys! Hey Sora can I speak to Roxas and Axel privately?". "Sure thing, I was going to go see Kairi and Riku any way's" responded and waved goodbye to his friends.

_Autumn's sweet we call it fall_

_I'll make it to the moon if I have to crawl_

"So what is it Nam?" inquired Roxas. "Well as you guys know it's the last week of school and also the last week before Roxas and I leave for college. So I was thinking we could have one last get together before graduation. A trip to the beach perhaps?" Namine suggested. Axel's face lit up and remarked "That sounds great! We can have a picnic on the beach. How about tomorrow? There giving us a day off so the school can prepare for graduation.". "That sounds good. I'll bring the food if Axel can give us a lift. My dad has to use the car tomorrow." added Roxas. "Sure thing. I'll pick you up in my truck at around 11:00 ok?" Axel continued. Namine smiled at the two boys "Ok so it's settled. Our last day together before we all go off."

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

Namine decided to come over to Roxas's house early, since she had nothing better to do that morning. The laughed and talked about how they were excited about going to college and how they would really miss this place, while preparing the food. But it seemed like Axel was taking a long time to get to the house.

Roxas looked up at the clock "12:30 already and he still isn't here?" Namine looked back at him worried and said "Why don't you give him a call?" "I tried but he's not answering his phone…" Roxas replied. A few more hours passed and still no sign or word from Axel. Roxas paced on the floor thinking "What could have happened to him? Why is he not answering his phone?" He then looked at Namine who was trying to pass the time drawing, but Roxas could see she was really worried. Roxas sighed and admitted "I think he ditched us. Why don't I walk you home, it's really late already.". "I don't know why Axel would do this but maybe your right." she sighed sadly and grabbed her things.

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw_

_Sarcastic mister know it all_

"Roxas Roxas! Get up now!" yelled his mother as she shook him awake. "Huh? What's up?" he asked alarmingly. He could see he had tears in her eyes. "It's about Axel. There's been an accident." she said softly crying. Roxas shot up from his bed "WHAT! An accident?" She looked sadly at him saying "The police are downstairs Roxas…" With that he slipped on t-shirt and ran down stairs, to see to uniformed officers. One of them looked at Roxas and asked "Are you Roxas Hikari?" "Yes can you please tell me what's happened?" Roxas answered. The two men looked at each other with a sad expression on their face, and the other one said "Son your friend Axel has just passed away."

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you cause_

_With the birds I'll share_

When the officer said those last words, time just seemed to stop for Roxas. Everything went still. "No it can't be true, it just can't be true." he thought to himself. When Roxas got out of his trance he looked up at the policemen and asked "How just tell me how". "Well according to Axel's father he was going to pick you and your other friend. On the way to your house his car was crushed by another car. The driver of that car was drunk at the time and lost control. They tried to save him but it was too late." the officer responded "Sorry it took so long to tell you. Axel's parents were so shocked by the news, but finally they asked us to come tell you since you were his best friend. We're really sorry for your loss"

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

The officers offered to give Roxas a ride to the hospital where Axel had died. They said he had died only half an hour earlier so Axel's parents would still be there. Roxas sat in the back of the car replaying the words "Son your friend Axel has just passed away" in his head. Tears slowly came down his face. He walked into the small lobby where family's were told to wait, where he saw Namine with her head buried in her lap weeping, as her father tried to comfort her.

"Namine?" Roxas softly whispered as he walked up to the crying girl. "Roxas!" she exclaimed as she quickly jumped up and hugged him crying still "I can't believe he's gone I just can't believe it" He hugged her back and uttered "So can I Nam, so can I"

Soon a doctor walked in a saw the two teens and said "Ah you must be Roxas and Namine. Ughm before Axel…. passed on he wrote a letter to you two." She handed them a piece of paper with hard to make out scribbling but they tried their hardest to read it

**Dear, Roxas and Namine. I know I'm dying right now. They say I might live but I know that my time is up. But even in this sudden turn of events, I don't regret anything. I've had a great life. It wasn't a long one but it was still a happy one. Part of the reason was you guys. You two have been my best friends ever since I can remember. We've always been there to help out each other through the good times and the bad. Namine I've loved you like a little sister, and Roxas I've loved you like a brother. I know you'll both do well in life. Namine no matter what you say you're always an amazing artist. And Roxas you're a great musician. Don't cry over me too much though. I know I'm going to a better place. So let's meet again in the next life. Your friend, Axel**

A few years later

"Hmm it's such a nice day today!" commented a tall blond man. A pale young woman that was walking with him said softly "Just like that day 4 years ago." "Ah here we are then" the man said as they walked over to a small grave on a hill underneath a willow tree. The women placed a bouquet of beautiful flowers next to it. They took a few moments to reflect and finally the man exclaimed "Oh I forgot about your art show Namine!" Namine smiled and replied "It doesn't matter; my assistant will take care of it Roxas." Roxas sighed with relief and looked again at the grave "Sorry it's been a while Axe since we came and visited. Life's been busy. I've got that new job, Nam's opening up more shows and we just moved into that new house, so everything's been hectic. But we wouldn't miss this day for the world, ya know that right Axel?"

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

Roxas smiled softly and whispered "Let's meet again in the next life" And somewhere in Heaven Axel answered "_Yeah I'll be waiting"_

A/N: And there you go! It's not the best story and it's simple, but I really enjoyed writing it. Please review because if you do you'll make me very happy


End file.
